Crossed souls
by FTS-Peace
Summary: "My best friend's soul right now is in a guy's body" - DXM , AXC and totally AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Series**

**Hello ^^**

Uhm... i really want to dedicate a story for Dearmiri couple hehe...

* * *

**Major Characters:**

Miriallia Haww : 24 years old and a single mother. She worked as a Murrue's personal photographer.

Dearka Elsman : 26 years old and was a problematic heir of Elsman Inc.

Toohru Haww : 5 years old. Lovechild of Miriallia and her late boyfriend, Tolle Koenig.

Cagalli Yula Zala : 24 years old. Miriallia's best friend since high school.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so dead" said Miriallia while putting her head on the table. Her right hand was gripping hard a can of beer while the other hand of hers was ruffling her brown hair. The owner of the street stall shook his head while looking at her and the blond girl who sat beside her. Both of the girls seemed like already lost in their own world.

"Cheers for the dead" her blond friend who was already drunk raised her beer before hitting it to Miriallia's beer sloppily. Miriallia raised her head before filling more beer into her tummy. She's not drunk yet but she's almost there.

"Someone sabotaged my works and that Creusset bastard wants to kick me out from my apartment" Miriallia punched the table with her fist before gulping more beer.

"…. I was wondering…" Cagalli slurred as she said that "Is that Cleusset guy having a permanent plastic surgery or what? I never saw him took off his mask"

"Maybe he's too ugly?"

"Maybe he's gay"

"Call me MAYBE?" both of the girls laughed at their Jepsen jokes while exchanging high 5 to each other.

Miriallia decided to stop drinking before getting too drunk and if that happen, she doubted that they will return to their house safely because, Cagalli was already drunk and if she drunk too, no one will be able to drive. And she had to pick up Toohru from Flay's house too. Poor her little son, probably already went to sleep when her mom was out here miserably tried to delete her problems in her brain.

"I guess I should go home now" she whispered to herself.

She raised her hand to the owner of the stall and put 50 dollars on the table. Then, she put Cagalli's arm around her shoulder and both of them walking slowly to Miriallia's car. Cagalli fell asleep on their way to Mirialllia's car, so she dumped Cagalli at the passenger seat at the back before sitting at the driver's seat. After sloppily putting her seatbelt, she started the engine and drove along the road at about 35 km/h. She took out a mint flavoured chewing gum and chewed it slowly. The hazy thingy in her brain needed to get off or if not it would be difficult for her to drive.

She low down her window and turned on the radio to make Cagalli's snoring sound to be less heard. She inhaled deeply for the night's air was so fresh with no cars around to emit excessive Monoxide gas and the song from the radio managed to accompany her so that she would always stay awake to drive. She continued to drive and turned left into a junction and drove through a bridge. She looked at the calming river and it seemed like there's a guy who was standing at the edge of the bridge railings.

'_Looks like he wants to jump into the river'_

Then some sense kicked into her brain _'What?'_

She automatically stepped on the brake hardly and a loud_ 'thud'_ can be heard at the passenger seat followed by Cagalli's groaning sounds. Nevertheless, Miriallia ran towards the person and before she could say anything, the person jumped into the river. Miriallia looked down to see if the person would swim to the river bank or not but she saw nothing emerged from the water.

She didn't think of anything much but quickly jumped into the river.

* * *

Cagalli was pacing back and forth in front of the E.R room. She's still got a minor hangover from last night but that didn't bother her much because she's really worried about Miriallia. How could she just jumped into the river? She remembered very well on how Miriallia just jumped off from the bridge railings that it immediately made her fully awake. Well... she's quite awake before that since she hit her head on the car's door when Miriallia made an emergency brake.

She quickly walked towards the doctor when he walked out from the room. "So, how's she?"

The handsome young doctor raised his eyebrows "You are…?"

"I'm her friend"

"She just twisted her right arm but other than that, she's totally fine. She can be discharged tomorrow. But the guy haven't got any injuries at all so he can be discharged by today or tomorrow" he smiled politely.

"Owh my gosh, thanks Haumea" Cagalli smiled weakly.

"You may enter the room now" the young doctor said before courteously walked to the opposite direction of Cagalli. Cagalli entered the room and sat beside Miriallia. Her eyes were closed but Cagalli could see that her eyelids were moving as if she's trying to open her eyes. "Hey, I was so worried you know. Next time you wanna jump, tell me first okay?"

Cagalli held Miriallia's hands and squeezed it tenderly. She hoped she would wake up soon.

"Hey Cagalli, I'm here"

Cagalli was surprised when a hoarse voice called her name and saw a blond haired man at her left side was looking at her.

"Excuse me?" she's now confused. How this unknown guy could just said her first name so casually? Who gave him the permission?

Cagalli stared at the guy from head to toe in case that he's someone that she supposed to know. _'Blond hair… are we relatives? Wait! NO WAY! But he got amethyst eyes like Kira? Tanner than Kira too… maybe we ARE relatives?"_

"Cagalli I'm not drunk but where are we?" he spoke again after Cagalli was lost in her mini detective world.

"Wow wow… Hold the fuck up. Have we met before? How do you know my name?" Cagalli stood up and pointed her index finger on the guy's chest.

"I'm not drunk idiot. Of course I know you. You're my friend. Why are you acting like this?"

Cagalli crossed her arm against her chest "Duh… because dude, I don't know you"

"Dude?" his amethyst eyes widened and he brought his hands to his face to feel the texture of his skin.

Cagalli sighed before searching a mirror in her small tote bag and shoved it to his face "Am I saying the wrong thing? Mister?"

"Argh! I'm a guy? Cagalli! What's happened to me?" he screamed when he took a look at the mirror.

"Uh…?" Cagalli scratched her head. This guy really did manage to make her confused. He knew her name and refused to believe he's a guy. Probably… he lost his memories? But that couldn't explain on how he knew her name.

"I'm Miriallia! Believe me!" the blond guy suddenly grabbed her hands and cried while Cagalli was gasping at his sudden actions. By the way, he got the balls to claim he's Miriallia…. He probably really did lose his mind.

Cagalli let go of his hands from hers and glared murderously at him "No, you don't. That's Miriallia" she pointed at Miriallia who was sleeping on the next bed "I got a bit hangover but it's not really that bad that I couldn't recognize my friend" she continued while shooting a death glares at the guy.

The guy turned his head to see Miriallia that was sleeping on the next bed and suddenly he screamed "Holy fuck! That's my body!" he pointed his finger at Miriallia. Cagalli was facepalming when she saw that.

"Dude, joke time's over. Shut up or I'll bitchslap you"

"Cagalli! I'm Miriallia! You got to believe me!"

Cagalli sighed at his continuous attempt to make her believe that she's Miriallia "Owh really? Prove it!"

"I uh… I'm 24 years old, a single mother, work as Murrue's photographer, there! Believe me!"

"Any stalker can say that"

"I'm not a stalker. Ok fine! You want a hardcore proof right? you got Athrun's name tattooed on your bu—"

"Okay shut it, I got that. By the way… how come… I mean… how did your soul transfer in a guy's body?" Cagalli was still 40% unsure whether he's Miriallia. But really, there're only two people in the world who knew she tattooed her husband's name on her bum and they're Miriallia and her husband, minus the tattoo maker of course. So… maybe he's Miriallia, unless he stalked her too?

"How should I know Einstein?" Miriallia (who's in the guy's body) wiped her tears with her sleeves. She was confused too. How could this happen to her?

Cagalli slammed a fist to her palm "Aah…. I know why! You CPR-ed him last night right? Probably your soul and the guy's soul switched at that time"

Miriallia jaws literally fell to the floor. She did gave they guy CPR after she saved him from drowning last night "Owh gosh! Should I do the CPR again?"

"… I guess you have to" Cagalli said blankly, unsure whether that was a great idea or not. Miriallia who's in the guy's body walked slowly to where her body laid down on the bed. She sat on the bed and leaned in to _'her'_ face and kissed _'her'_ lips.

"Why am I the one who feel nervous here?" said Cagalli while crossing her arm. She was looking at the guy who's kissing her friend… which was the other way actually. But it's still hard for her to believe the fact that Miriallia stuck in the guy's body and her eyes only saw_ 'this'_ Miriallia as a guy. She needed an ample time to make herself comfortable with the 'new' Miriallia.

"So…?" she asked worriedly.

"No it's not working!" Miriallia was sobbing and hugged Cagalli tightly while Cagalli stood frozen in her spot. Of course there's nothing wrong with Miriallia hugging her but the thing was, for god sake! She's in guy's body and what if anyone saw them? It's a pure scandalicious.

Cagalli slowly distanced herself from Miriallia and patted her manly shoulder.

"Don't worry Miriallia. Maybe it's because he's still unconscious? What if you try again when he's awake?" Cagalli tried to calm Miriallia's from crying anymore. Well, from her eyes, she saw a guy who's sobbing in a very not so pretty way.

"What if I'm stuck in this body forever?" silvery tears continued to flow down from her amethyst eyes while Cagalli was getting panicked seeing friend in that horrible state. Maybe someone voodoo-ed her?

"No you don't! Now don't be pessimistic! Take a rest first while I go check on Toohru. He has been begging me to see her mommy"

"Owh Damn! Toohru! How can I take care of him with me like this?" Miriallia's mouth was hanging opened when she remembered her 5 years old son. He probably was wondering where was his mom?

"Just calm down okay? I'll take care of Toohru while you take a good rest for today. I'll visit you tomorrow" Cagalli waved and smiled at Miriallia before closing the door.

Miriallia who's still sitting by her body looked at her sleeping form.

"Don't worry Toohru, mommy will come home. Everything will be alright…."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the atrocious grammar *bows down*

I will keep updating the other stories too. I'm just putting this out since working out on my other stories have been killing my brain cells lol. So, this story is kinda a stress reliever for myself. *continued to plant brain cells in my brain*

Please leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny series**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Recap from Chapter 1:**

-Miriallia's soul currently was in the guy's (Dearka) body

-Miriallia's first attempt to fix her situation (By kissing Dearka's lips) failed

* * *

"Mommy!" a little kid with almond coloured hair dashed towards _Miriallia_ whose still unconscious on the bed. Cagalli came into the room and she was panting a little bit after she had to run after Miriallia's tyke in her red stilettos. She was pretty sure that something in her foot cracked after all that running.

The actual Miriallia whose now in man formed looked at her son sadly, _'Of course he didn't know who I am. I'm in a man's body…'_ Which mother that didn't feel sad when their kids couldn't recognized their mother?

She looked up when Cagalli tapped her shoulder with a sorrow smile on her pretty face.

"He miss you…" Cagalli whispered to her.

"I miss my Toohru too…" her amethyst eyes looked at her child yearningly. He's so near yet too far from her.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this shit. By the way, here are some clothes" Cagalli handed her a small, red coloured duffel bag before sitting on a chair next to Miriallia's bed, legs crossed and her eyes locked on her. Her mind was still trying to comprehend the universal logic of what happened. They got drunk yesterday, Miriallia jumped off the bridge and Miriallia's soul now in a guy's body… Owh, she should put the 'God's intervention' somewhere in between.

Miriallia forced a smile on her face while taking the duffel bag from Cagalli. The nurse already gave her _his_ clothes but she refused to wear it since it looked like a dirty rag. She started to wonder if the guy that she saved was a beggar or something along the line. Being in a guy's body was one thing while being in a dirty rag was another huge thing for her.

Miriallia went to the washroom to change her clothes while listening to Cagalli's ramblings. Shaman, sorcery and witchcraft were what she heard coming from her best friend's mouth. Cagalli had her instinct that someone voodooed her and Miriallia thought that probably she was right. Or even if she was wrong, maybe what happened not too far from her guesses. Or maybe she WAS a man from the start….

_'Holy god of unicorn… NO!'_ Miriallia shuddered in fear.

"We might need to shop later. I can't keep giving you Athrun's clothes because he might start to ask where his shirts and pants gone to. I can't even believe myself that I even lending you his boxer" Cagalli said while looking at Miriallia who came out from the washroom with Athrun's clothes. She looked clean and crisp in her husband's clothes. When Miriallia stood beside Cagalli, her manly figure easily towering Cagalli and Cagalli had to shoo away thoughts about how _this Miriallia_ suddenly looked handsome. But all that thoughts subdued easily when she literally rolling on the floor laughing as she watched that manly figure walked in a feminine way.

Miriallia turned her head and eyed her confusingly "Something matter?" she asked as she watched her best friend wiping her tears. Cagalli simply shook her head and Miriallia continued her pace towards the duffel bag and stuffed some of her items in the bag.

"Burn that boxer once you buy a new one" Cagalli said in between her chuckles. Best friend or not, there're certain things that would stay a permanent off- limit.

"Fine, bossy princess. It's not like I wanted to" she said in a matter-of-factly tone before walking slowly towards her son, Toohru and combed his hair by her fingers. Toohru looked up with a confused expression when this _guy_ looked at him with longing eyes before turning to Cagalli.

"Auntie Cagalli, who's him?" he said while pointing his finger towards Miriallia.

"He's your uncle. He'll take care of you while your mom recuperating here"

"But I want to stay with mom, here"

"No you can't sweetie. You have to go to school and do your school works. Don't let your mom worried" Miriallia said in her motherly tone.

"No! I want my MOM!" he started to cry and Cagalli quickly walked to him and hugged him while Miriallia was a bit hurt by his son's words. Of course she understood why Toohru didn't want her. She's in a guy form and Toohru was an extremely shy kid. It would take some time for him to mingle with new people.

"Toohru, let your uncle take care of you. Your mom needs a rest" Cagalli tried to assured him.

"I want to stay with Auntie Cagalli instead! He's scary!"

Cagalli sat down and her golden amber eyes met the child's aquamarine eyes "He's not scary, Toohru. He will take care of you like your mom always did"

"NO!" Toohru screamed and his face flushed in red from his fury.

Miriallia and Cagalli were in silence and immediately looked at each other before Miriallia put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. Her eyes displayed a pure sadness. "Cagalli, can you do me a favour?"

Cagalli could guess what she's been thinking. Heck, they have been friends since high school so both of them really understood each other's thinking. Looking straight at her amethyst eyes, Cagalli held her now, rough hands and squeezed it tenderly. "Don't worry, Toohru can stay in my place. In the meantime, we'll find who's that bastard that voodoo-ed you. I'll freakin snap her neck for good that she'd regret she ever messed with us"

Miriallia was touched by Cagalli's words. Of course there were time times when Cagalli being bitchy but when she's in a pit of trouble, Cagalli would always be the first one to help. She couldn't ask for a better friend than her.

"By the way, what's this guy's name?" Cagalli suddenly popped a question. They need to at least get to know his name before they interrogate him later. And when she meant _interrogate_, she assured that it would be rated PG13 and no pregnant ladies were allowed witnessing it.

"Wait, I'll check his stuffs" Miriallia walked towards the small desk near the window where the nurse dumped _his_ things and threw the unneeded things onto the floor.

"How to pronounce this?" she gave an ID card to Cagalli.

Cagalli took a closer look on the ID card "Deer-ka Ells-man" she read it syllable by syllable.

Miriallia snatched the card from Cagalli. "I think it's pronounced as Dee-ar-ka Els-man. Owh, he's a PLANT's citizen"

"Whatever it is" Cagalli shrugged.

Toohru was just looking at them confusingly and suddenly his tummy was grumbling because of hunger. He tugged Cagalli's sleeve and whispered to her that he's hungry. "I think we should get something to eat. _She_ or he won't wake up soon I guessed. You can't give him anymore CPR until then" Cagalli held Toohru's hand and they both walked out of the room.

Miriallia groaned when the thoughts of giving him more CPR going through her mind. It's really damn frustrating. "Fine" she said while putting the ID card into her pocket.

Unknown to them, Dearka was already awoke and waited until all of them left the room before tumbling down from the bed.

* * *

Dearka was now in the washroom and was busy looking at his face in the mirror. "Damn, those girls are right all along. We did exchange souls. But… How?" He continued to feel the texture of _his_ soft skin. In the mirror, he could see an image of a lovely lady. Auburn hair, a pair of aquamarine eyes, fair milky skin and rosy thin lips. He could easily fall in love with this girl IF he's not in that girl's body.

But this situation was a blessing in disguised for him! Imagining that he would be free from his problems and started a new life. This was totally a gift given from above! Well except that, since he's in a girl body, he didn't know how's his love life will work out after this? Would he be deemed as lesbian if he chase after girls after this?

Dearka took off his clothes and started to wear Miriallia's shirt and skirt. '_So this is what the girl feels when they wear skirt. At least there's nothing stuck in between my legs anymore. WAIT A MINUTE! THAT THING IS MY PRECIOUS..!'_ his mouth gaping opened. _'But hey, at least now I got pair of boobs'_ his mind quickly changed in a seconds. He needed to learn how to give and take in his situation right now, if he could escape from his problem by living as a woman after this, he didn't mind… challenge accepted.

After changing into Miriallia's clothes, he quickly rushed out from the room. There's no time to lose! The girls would come back and they would force him to exchange body again! _'HELL NO! THIS IS SUCH A SWEET OPPORTUNITY FOR ME!' _he thought as he walked away from the hospital.

* * *

Nurses running into the #304 room as they heard a sound of man's screaming from that room. There, in that very room, a tanned skin man with blond hair was howling at the disappearance of _Miriallia_. Beside him, was a pretty blond who desperately trying to calm him down.

"Miri! We are in a hospital! Somebody could die because of your screams!"

"Auntie Cagalli, I'm scared" the little boy clutched tightly on Cagalli's pants from behind. The only thing he could muster from the situation was, _that uncle was a mad man and he might turn into some kind of monster in a minute._

"Where the hell that bastard gone to!?" Miriallia screaming furiously. She rarely cursed especially in front of her son, but fudge that, she felt in need to let out several colourful words from her mouth.

"Miri!" Cagalli shook her shoulder "You're going to scare Toohru" she pointed at the little child behind her back. Miriallia immediately regretted that she's losing control on her rage. Her breath was still ragged from all those screams and it took 10 minutes to control herself. Cagalli was right, Toohru was on the verge of his tears and she felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry… Toohru" she muttered that out. "Uncle is sorry" she said again as the kid refused to look at her. Cagalli patted Toohru's head and then tapped Miriallia's strong shoulder.

"I'm sure he's not too far from here" Cagalli smiled evilly "We should find him and kick his ass for good"

Miriallia nodded at her best friend. Owh hell yeah she would show to that freak whose the boss here.

"Just let me be the first to do that" Both Miriallia and Cagalli smirked deviously, leaving the nurses who were watching them from the door in complete confusion.

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Thank you for the reviews, and those who read this story ^^

2- Sorry if the grammatical errors are too much...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed - Destiny series**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 2:**

**-** Toohru believed that Miriallia was his uncle but kept his distance away from her.

**- **Dearka already realized the current situation and running away from Miriallia and Cagalli.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was almost 7pm when Dearka was still walking alone. He felt really stupid for just running away from the hospital without at least, taking away the lady's purse. Now hungry and tired, he slumped down by the road thinking whether he should just pretend the rocks on the road as peanuts or peanuts that looked like small rocks.

He took the little stone with her newly delicate hand and as he was about to… you know… Someone tapped his shoulder and he immediately looked up. A dark brown haired lady with a pair of reddish brown eyes stared down at him.

"Miriallia, I thought you're still in the hospital"

Dearka gulped hard. This woman knew this Miriallia and she could be his way out of hunger and his current state. Walking around in dress wasn't really bad but walking in high heels was really a nightmare. He kept tripping and falling down several times causing his knees to get small wounds. The best thing to do right now was to just be 'Miriallia'.

"I got discharged today", he said slowly as he took her hand which she offered to him and got up. She looked at him sympathetically and patted his dress from the dust.

"Your knees…", She bent down a bit and then pointed her index finger to Dearka's injured knees, "We need to get some bandages for those"

Dearka shook his head and then assured her that he was alright. Murrue was asking him again if he was serious and he gave her various excuses on why he declined to treat his injured knees_. 'I'm running away from the hospital, why should he return?' _he thought.

"I was just about to visit you. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked while putting her hands in her jacket's pocket.

"I uh… I … can I borrow some money from you?" he said after a moment of silence.

'_Just go straight to the point right? I'm hungry and I don't know who this lady is. I'll just scram after I fill my stomach'_ he thought while rubbing the back of his neck.

The brown haired woman raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, making Dearka feel agitated. He thought maybe he sounded so rushed and rude.

Damn, at least he should give some reasons. "I left my purse somewhere, and I haven't eaten anything yet"

The woman smiled a bit to him and he let out a sigh of relieved. "Sure, let me take you to the nearest restaurant. You do look tired", she said before she started to walk to her car that was parked not far from their place.

"Thanks… err… Miss…"

"Hmmm?" Murrue turned back to him and eyed him suspiciously. She didn't know why but something inside her was telling her that 'Miriallia' didn't act like she usually does.

"Sorry. After the accident, I kinda lost some of my memories. I forgot your name" Anything for survival, he thought.

"Aww… really? That's terrible!" she looked at him with concern displayed on her face and then she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Murrue Ramius. I'm your boss. Let's just go to the restaurant first. We'll talk more there, okay?"

To be honest, Dearka never thought that she will trust him that easily. _'Maybe because this 'Miriallia' is such a good person that she trust me easily' _he thought. He looked at her face and noticed how concern she was to his situation.

After thinking that he shouldn't make her worried more, he put a smile on his face and followed Murrue to her car.

* * *

The journey to find a bastard named Dearka wasn't easy for Cagalli. Miriallia was losing herself by the minute and cried on their whole journey. Okay, she did understand the current situation her best friend's in but at least she should let her stayed focus on the road. She couldn't be multi-tasking by driving and comforting her friend at the same time! And by the way, she was glad that Toohru already fallen asleep at the back. She couldn't answer his repetitive question of where his mom was over and over again. She wished she could say that his mom was on her left, in a man form who was currently in a great, great, great, epic depression.

"Do you think I did something that made God mad at me?" Miriallia asked Cagalli and earned herself an awkward glance.

"I'm an atheist, Miri" Cagalli peered at Miriallia from the corner of her eyes. "Owh come on! You're such a wonderful person! There's no way _your God_ have any reason to be mad at you! You have always helped me since high school. Remember that back in the days you teamed up with me to sock Meer's face? Good old times" her awkward chuckles echoed in the car. Okay, she thought that she sounded evil, in a weird way.

Miriallia gasped while looking at Cagalli "Owh my god! What if Meer did this as revenge?"

"Meer? Are you serious? If she wanted a revenge she would have done it on me. Besides, that was like way years back. I bet she didn't remember it anymore since her brain was like 100 kilobytes"

"Then maybe someone did this curse for that Dearka Elsman and somehow since I saved him, the curse dragged me in together"

"I would love to help you to…" Cagalli made a horizontal hand movement across her neck before continuing, "Splish-splash the neck of person who did this voodoo shit to you".

Miriallia chortled a bit "You're weird. Claiming to be an atheist but believing in dark magic crap".

"Well… since I couldn't blame aliens for what's happened", Cagalli shrugged before looking at Miriallia, grinning, "And I am weird, that's why I'm your friend", she continued to focus on driving while feeling satisfied with her own answer.

"Okay, fine. We're both weirdos", Miriallia sighed a bit and smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks, Cagalli"

"By the way. Let's eat first. It's 15 minutes to 8pm. I'm hungry"

Miriallia got out of the car and took Toohru in her arms and they walked side by side to the fast food restaurant. The other customers in that restaurant looked at them as if they were a happy married couple, nevertheless they also earned sardonic glances as both of them have blonde hair while Toohru had a dark brown hair and a different coloured pair of eyes.

"The kid must be adopted"

"Or…the wife had an affair before"

"Shussh.. It's probably the guy's kid!"

"Aww… they looked sweet together"

Miriallia was cursing inwardly. She could hear everything the other customers were saying. And although she wasn't the type to get angry easily, her son and her friend were what she was particularly sensitive about.

First of all, Cagalli and her were never a married couple. Secondly, Toohru was HER freaking child and for god sake he was not adopted! Thirdly, couldn't they mind their own matter? The whole freaking cursed was already making her lose herself and these definitely going to make her flip some tables.

"Ignore them Miri. By the way, don't we look like a happy married couple?" Cagalli took their food tray from the counter and then faced her. She couldn't help but grin.

"Owh, No!" Miriallia glared her eyes as Cagalli chuckled silently "Dear friend, even though I like you, please don't take this personally…. I would never marry you even if I'm going to be born as a male in my next life"

"Glad that we have the same opinion. Okay, let's find a vacant seat. I want to eat, ASAP"

* * *

"So, you're saying that I work as a photographer?" Dearka stared at Murrue with wide eyes. Well, this Miriallia really was something.

"Uh… huh" Murrue replied as she observed Miriallia's face, wondering how much that she forget. How could she just walk out of the hospital after suffering from a memory lost?

"Do you remember anything after you waking up yesterday?"

"A little bit. But not much"

"How much is that?"

"Uh…", Dearka munched his burger while thinking on how to reply without sounding suspicious. But changing bodies wasn't something normal, right? So the possibility that she knew he's fake was probably 20%.

"I don't know. But I'm sure the memories will come back to me" he said, finally.

Murrue's eyes lingered on Dearka. The way she ate her burger, the way she walked, the way she wiped her mouth looked… ungraceful? She wanted to ask more when suddenly a tray of food collided on their table. Murrue immediately looked up and saw two blondes glaring murderously at Dearka. She recognized the female blonde as Miriallia's friend but not the tanned, male blonde that had Miriallia's son in his arms and currently was currently glaring at Dearka.

* * *

"You!" Miriallia pointed her index finger at Dearka angrily. She looked at his face, which now displayed a feared expression.

'_Darn, I hate yelling at my own face. Yeah that's right! THAT is MY face and I WANT IT BACK!'_

His burger dropped from his hand almost in a slow motion mode and landed on the floor. Nothing was weirder than watching your own face looking at you murderously. It seemed like Halloween came earlier this year.

'_Damn… I'm dead'_ said Dearka in his mind. Both blondes looked like they could murder him there. Maybe his sudden escape was a big mistake.

"Oh hey! It's been a while?" Dearka let out an awkward grin. First universal rule of dealing with furious ladies, tried to calm yourself and then be easy.

The other customers' attention immediately centred on their table, when Cagalli grabbed the collar of Dearka's shirt and shouted at him, "Been a while my ASS!"

'_Okay, maybe that rule is not applicable now'_ thought Dearka nervously. It's legit, these ladies were going to kill him tonight.

The manager of the fast food restaurant came out from the staff's room and walking slowly towards them. Meanwhile, Cagalli had started to realize the attention that they received from other customers and she took a breath to calm herself. Shit_, _she thought as she slowly released Dearka's shirt as the manager finally came to them and asked them to settle their business, whatever it was, outside.

"Excuse me?" Murrue tried to break the tense atmosphere. She was in utter shocked and really confused as to what had happened. It didn't help the situation either when the other customers started to gossip and whisper among themselves.

"This shittery needs to end tonight" said Cagalli while pointing her index finger to his forehead. Dearka gulped hard. He was pretty sure that these ladies won't spare him any sympathy. After all, it was his entire fault that both of them stuck in each other bodies.

"Sorry Murrue, but I need to borrow him now" Miriallia said to Murrue and put Toohru, who was still sleeping, in Cagalli's arms. Then she dragged Dearka away from there, leaving Murrue in a complete confusion.

"He is not kidnapping her… right?" she questioned herself.

* * *

A/N:

1- Million thanks to FreedomValentine for beta-read this chapter! Also thanks to reviewers and silent readers. I hope this chapter isn't too boring, lol.

2- Hint? Kira will appear in the next chapter! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A pair of aquamarine eyes were staring at the pizzas on the table before shifting to his dear auntie beside him. She looked troubled. And he wondered why.

He didn't know when he had reached his home because when he woke up, he was already in his bed. And when he walked out from his room, he saw his _newly found_ uncle and his auntie were in a very bizarre position, with his mom under them. It looked like his auntie and uncle were performing a 'death lock' wrestling moves to his mom. He had a bad feeling as when he asked them what they were doing, their faces immediately frozen.

'Playing a wrestling game', that was what they said.

Now, he was in the kitchen with his auntie while his mom and his uncle continued to play the said game.

"I want to play too" he blurted out before he munched his pizza.

Immediately, his auntie stopped munching her pizza and then turned to look at him. He didn't miss out that shocked expression of hers again. Did he just say something wrong again?

"What?!" her golden amber eyes widened and her mouth were hanging opened that he thought his whole knuckle could fit into it.

"It looks fun" he pouted.

"But it's tiring. You need to wake early for your school tomorrow and if you play that game, I bet you couldn't even open your eyes tomorrow" she said in a joking manner as she combed his almond coloured hair with her slender fingers.

He felt at ease when she ruffled his hair. Auntie Cagalli was like his second mom and uncle Athrun was like his real father. Her mom never spoke about his _dead_ father much. She always described his father as a kind man but a little bit playful. And he died in a car-crashed. His picture was framed and placed on the small table in her mom's room and he was aware on how he really looked like his father, the only physical trait that he got from her mom was his aquamarine eyes. So, sometimes he wondered whether he inherited any of his father's talents or personalities too.

"Have you finished eating yet? It's kinda late now. You have school tomorrow" his auntie's voice brought his mind back to the table. He nodded and quickly finishing up a small piece of pizza in his hand. And after drinking a glass of milk, he walked to his room.

"Goodnight mommy, uncle and auntie Cagalli" he shouted from his room before closing the door softly.

* * *

Dearka leaned on the couch lazily with a smirk on his face. She couldn't hurt him anymore because her son was just a few steps away and he dared to bet that she couldn't do anything to him whenever her son was in presence. Sure she got the upper hand before that because she possessed a man's stamina which was his in the first place, and a crazy blonde sidekick, but he got her son on his side.

Both of his arms rested casually on the arm rest and his gaze was everywhere but her. She had a nice and commodious house. There was not much of furniture in the living room; she had one large couch, one single couch and a small table in the middle. All of this furniture was arranged facing the 20 inches, flat screen television. The wall of the house was painted in white, adding more spacious effect to the living room.

And then suddenly, his eyes landed on her furious face.

'_Do I always look like that when I pissed off?'_ he pondered quietly.

Her nose crinkled a bit before staring square at him, "Finish wasting my time?"

"You have a nice house" he said casually, trying to ease the tense atmosphere in that room.

"Well thank you, Elsman" she gritted her teeth.

He could see that she was pissed off but he decided to maintain his cool, "Call me Dearka then we'll talk"

"I want my body back…" she stopped before spitting his name out, "Dearka"

"Me too" he replied in a second, although, he actually lied. Return this body to her? How about 'No'? To him, this was a chance given by god for him to start a new life, so there was no way that he'd give her this body. But of course he would never let her know of this fact. He would be dead even before having a new, happy life.

Miriallia curved a small smiled on her lips upon hearing his reply and Dearka was tempted to look around him to ensure that the smile was directed at him and not someone else. And it was freakier when you saw your own face smiling at you.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry that we've been rough to you. But it's your fault anyway because you ran away from the hospital" she smiled but he could see that she was forcing herself.

Both of them heard Toohru saying goodnight to them and Miriallia's face softened.

"I was just in panic, seeing myself have boobs and all" Dearka said carefully. He had to make sure that his words were humorous and at the same time not too insolent.

"Well, that's understandable. I was in panic too. Cagalli almost didn't believe me when I said to her that I'm her friend"

"You have such a good friend" he tried to suck up on her more.

Miriallia smiled as her eyes landed on a framed picture on the table. It was the picture of Cagalli and her, sandwiched in between Athrun and Tolle. "Cagalli and I are more than friends, we are sisters. What about you? How do you plan to tell your friend? At least one of them should know about your current situation"

"I don't have any friend" he lied. Even if he had friends, none of them would believe this shit.

Miriallia wasn't really sure on how to react when she heard his words. She rubbed the back of her head slowly as her gaze fell on the floor. "Then, be our friends" she offered earnestly before continuing, "After all, we need to figure out how to solve our current situation"

She let out a satisfied sigh when Dearka nodded in agreement to her and in that instance, she walked to the kitchen and dragged a puzzled Cagalli out.

The blonde's cheeks were bulgy as she still had something in her mouth and after she swallowed the food almost forcefully, she looked at Miriallia doubtfully. Miriallia nudged her and asked her introduced herself. And she earned a questioning look from her best friend.

As Miriallia sensed her best friend's hesitation, she thought maybe she should start first and so, she smiled and then offered her hand to Dearka. "I would like to properly introduce myself to you. I'm Miriallia Haww and I'm a professional photographer"

"Dearka Elsman. I… uh… unemployed citizen" he shook her hand and then he looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli flinched a bit when she sensed that Dearka was expecting her to introduce herself. So, she turned to her friend, "Do I have too?"

There was no legit reasons for her to be this Dearka's 'friend'.

"Cagalli…" Miriallia said with a pout on her face.

Cagalli groaned in exasperation before introducing herself half-heartedly, "Cagalli Yula Zala"

When he took her hand for a handshake, he noticed that she was wearing a diamond ring on her ring finger and thus, he assumed that this crazy-ass blonde currently was someone's wife. And it wasn't too long for him to realise that Miriallia's fingers were free from any trace of ring. And that made him hella curious on Miriallia.

'_Is she a single mother? Since she got a son…?'_

"So, where're your kids, Cagalli?" he asked the blonde first because it was rude to ask Miriallia whether she was a single mother or not.

"I don't have kids" she paused to suppress her blush, "..yet. And why do you care?" she gave him an unfriendly reply.

"Cagalli isn't ready yet to have kids" Miriallia chuckled, "Although her hubby is more than ready"

"What about you Miriallia? Is Toohru your only child?" okay, now he tried to subtly bait her to confess her marriage status. He didn't even know why he was so curious and nosy right now. Since when he started to care?

"You better stop asking personal question Dearka" Cagalli quickly warned him. She knew that topic regarding Toohru would always going to link to Tolle. Tolle was a nice person and now R.I.P, there was no need to remind Miriallia of that.

"Okay, since we agreed to be on terms, I suggest that we quickly find a way out for our current situation" Miriallia's voice sounded a bit shaky and Dearka felt a bit guilty for what he had evoked earlier. Cagalli slumped on the couch and crossed her legs. Her eyes were still half glaring, half staring at Dearka. Of course she felt pissed off on behalf of her best friend, but she could never be mad when she looked at Miriallia's face. Yes, even though she wanted to show Dearka how pissed off she was, she couldn't really do it since he had Miriallia's visual.

"What do you think actually happened to us?" Dearka asked to Miriallia. This was the first time in his life he started to question about what happened around him. Before, he was never a person who gave a fuck about anything even though his father always nagged at him since he was a kid for being an apathetic person.

"Well…" her amethyst eyes darted around the room as she tried to collect her thoughts, "I don't know, but Cagalli believe we got voodoo-ed"

Cagalli nodded at her statement. She couldn't agree more.

Meanwhile, Dearka let out a small snicker at the blonde's belief, "Aren't we in C.E era?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him boldly, "You got any other theory about it? I'll laugh if you mention about aliens"

"Fine. You win. Whatever" Dearka raised his hands up before tucking it behind his head. There was no point arguing with this crazy blonde. Aside from his inability to give a logic point on his current situation, he just couldn't win against her dagger-like words.

"Since we are like kittens chasing their own tails…" At this, Dearka and Cagalli raised their eyebrows at Miriallia, "We might as well skip the part of how it happened and just go straight on how to fix this situation"

"I wish I know how" Dearka said indifferently.

"There's a church in Junius 7. People said the priests there are excellent in exorcism" Cagalli started to take out her phone and scrolled down her contact list.

"I don't think we're being possessed Barbie" Dearka retorted at Cagalli. He was quite shocked at how random this blonde could be.

"There's always possibility buddy and don't _Barbie_ me or I'll chop off your head"

"You're so random. I thought you said we got voodoo-ed earlier and now you said as if we're being possessed?"

"I'm just putting out some options asshole"

"Right, of course Miss _I'm-so-smart_"

"I have a very brilliant and splendid idea!" Miriallia announced cheerfully, and the other two immediately stopped bickering to focus on what Miriallia was about to say.

"Why don't we, jumped into that river again? Nice idea right? That's the place where this cursed happened. So it makes sense if we jump into that river again" Miriallia clapped her hands as she said that.

Dearka briefly waved his hand to object, "There's no _we_, lady. I ain't gonna jump again"

"What? But you already did once! Just do it again!" Miriallia pouted at him and he flinched seeing _his face_ pouting at himself.

"I was drunk at that time!" he almost stuttered. Almost.

Cagalli patted Miriallia's knees and her eyes showed a clear disapproval on her best friend's idea, "No Miri. That's bullcrap".

She was worried that Miriallia's idea would only bring harm to her. Once was enough. There was no way she'd let her best friend betting on her life for something that wasn't even confirmed.

"But if I don't take the chance, nothing's going to happen!" Miriallia turned to face Cagalli while hoping that Cagalli would understand what she thought.

Dearka stood up from his seat immediately, "WHAT? NO! I object!"

"Don't be a coward Elsman!" and Miriallia stood up too. She glared down at him since she was now a head taller than him.

Dearka stood on his toes and craned his neck in his attempt to return her glare, "We are going to die!"

"A couple of beers will make you brave enough to jump again"

"Oh hell to the NO, Missy! You go jump alone!"

"What?! I hope you remember that this is ALL YOUR FAULTS!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULTS?"

"I SAVED YOUR SORRY BUTT YOU UNGRATEFUL TROLL SON OF A-!"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE, PARDON MY RUDENESS YOUR HIGHNESS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SAVING ME!"

Miriallia and Dearka insults were getting harsher by minute and Cagalli was just dumbfounded on what to do and she wasn't sure at which part she should intervene to make them stop. Both of her hands were on her ears, blocking them from the sound of Miriallia's and Dearka's voices.

"BIATCH!"

"CHICKEN!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"FAT WOMAN!"

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN NOW!" Cagalli shouted irately in between Miriallia's and Dearka's verbal fight. Both of them still kept their eyes on each other when they sat down on the same time. Miriallia was on Cagalli's right while Dearka was on Cagalli's left side.

"We have no time to argue like a bunch of kindergarten kids! Time is ticking, the longer you guys stick in each others, the more problem will arise. Think about it. Who's going to take care of Toohru?"

"Of course it's me! I'm his mom" Miriallia pointed her index finger at herself.

Cagalli shrugged while Dearka just kept in silence as he knew what Cagalli was trying to imply, "Yeah, but visually you're not. Toohru won't come to you without Dearka around"

"What do you mean?" Miriallia's voice was shaky.

"Oh come on Miri… you know what I mean. The kid is scared at your beefy figure right now" Cagalli said sternly while softly patting Miriallia's flat chest. Her best friend needed to realize that she was no longer a mother figure in the eyes of Toohru. Cruel or not, this was the reality that she needed to face now.

Her rough hands covered her face as she silently wept at the cruel fact that her best friend just said to her. Everything Cagalli said was true. Now she was just a 'stranger' to her own kid.

She could feel that Cagalli patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"I…'ll" Dearka uttered amidst Miriallia's sad sobbing, "…be around your kid, for your sake"

"…You better be" she bit her lips to stop herself from sobbing anymore.

"There there…" Cagalli patted Miriallia's back to calm her.

"…and I'll do as you ask. Let's go have a midnight dive in that river again" he muttered silently. Okay now, goodbye to his wish to escape with this new body and led a new life. As much as he wanted a new life, he didn't have a heart to destroy others. This body was hers after all, not his.

Cagalli turned her head towards him, "I don't believe it that you still wanna do that"

Miriallia stood up and got her car's key from her handbag and when she faced Dearka, he noticed that her eyes were red and damped with tears,"Finally. Let's go now. I don't want any minute wasted here"

"Fine, I'll be at the river banks if anything happen" Cagalli groaned as she threw her arms in the air.

"No Cagalli, you need to stay here for Toohru" her amethyst eyes locked on Cagalli's golden amber eyes. She knew that Cagalli was worried for her but someone needed to stay behind for her kid.

Cagalli let out a weary sigh. She was hella worried about what would happen if Miriallia jumped into that river again but she understood that she needed to stay behind for Toohru.

"Fine… good luck to both of you"

* * *

After 30 minutes driving from her apartment, they finally arrived at the place where it all began. Miriallia slammed shut her car's door and walked towards the bridge. Dearka was following her close from behind.

"This is it" she said as she slowly started to peel off her clothes. She didn't need anymore thoughts about this because she was sure that anymore thinking would lead to doubts and hesitations.

"Are you ready? We're going in together" she said as she looked at her companion. There was only a thin white T-shirt and a quarter pants on her while on Dearka were a peach coloured shirt and her jeans.

"I don't believe myself, I'm doing this again" Dearka said as he reached for Miriallia's hand.

With linking hands, they dove into the river. There was no regret left at them, just a wish that everything was going to be fine after this.

* * *

"**You better tell me something worth it. You know what time is it sis?"**

"Say Kira, I was wondering if you know anything about…" Cagalli bit her lips. The probability that Kira would think that she was crazy after she explained him Miriallia's story was high.

"…**about?"** her brother's voice sounded a bit impatient.

"Body changing?" there she said it.

"**I think it's a well known knowledge that human can only go through puberty once"** and he ended his speech with an awkward cough.

Her eyebrows almost knitted together. Explaining something bizarre like soul swapping to Kira was going to be a challenge, "No, idiot. I'm not talking about puberty"

"**So, if you're not talking about puberty, then what?"** he didn't even waste a second to reply.

"Miriallia is in guy's body and vice versa" she said it in one breath.

"**That's funny. You're drunk right? You're always like this whenever Athrun is not around to watch you. Every time he goes out for business trip-"**

Cagalli put the phone in arm's length distance while the other hand blocking her ears from listening to Kira's nag and when he started to nag, who knew when it would end.

A beeping sound made her to look at the phone's screen and her lips immediately curved a smile. It was her husband, Athrun Zala. "Wait, there's incoming phone call. I'm putting you on hold. We're not finish yet"

"**I'M NOT FINISH CAGA-!" **

She could hear him protesting but fuck Kira, Athrun was her priority at the moment.

"**Honey, are you there?" **

She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Yep!"

"**How's your day?"**

Her mind went to Miriallia and her plan to jump on the bridge tonight, "Oh, everything's fine. Fantastic". Minus the fact that some of his clothes 'missing', of course everything was _damned_ fine.

He chuckled before answering, **"Oh really? A fantastic day without me? Really Cagalli? I want to pinch your cheeks right now"**

If her phone got a chord, she'd probably twisting it by now, "Shut up Athrun"

"**Paris is colder than the north pole… without you"** he chuckled again.

She was screaming in delight inside. They had been married for two years and time had no effect on them as they still acted as if a newlywed couple. Before she responded to him, she coughed a bit to make herself sounded normal because unlike Athrun, corny sugar-talk wasn't her thing.

"Come home soon and I'll warm you"

She heard him mumbling something unclearly. "You're thinking something lewd, aren't you Athrun?"

"**Well, you're my wife. I have all the rights. What are you wearing right now Cagalli?"**

Cagalli look at herself, "I'm wearing a singlet", one of her eyebrows rose at his weird question.

"**Colour?"**

"Red"

"**Do you wear any pants?"**

"ATHRUN!" she blushed as she half-shouted at him. Toohru was in the next room and she tried as best as she could to keep her volume down.

"**What?!" **

Oh she hated how he sounded so innocent.

Her gaze suddenly landed on her watch and it seemed that 10 minutes have gone since she started to talk with Athrun. She needed to get back to Kira since he was waiting on the other line. She hoped Kira was still on the other line.

"I… uh… need to sleep now. Have a nice dream for you" she intentionally avoiding saying to him that Kira was waiting at the other line because Athrun could be unreasonably jealous if he knew that she hang up quickly because of the other person, even if that person was her own twin brother.

"**I hope you'll dream of me tonight, Mrs. Zala. I lov-"**

"Sure, love you! Ta!" purposely, she cut him off and punched the green button with her thumb on her phone to get back to Kira, "Hey, I'm here again"

"**I thought you already dozed off!" **

* * *

Miriallia returned to her apartment with Dearka, both soaking wet. Cagalli was sitting on the couch and with her right hand propping her chin. "So?"

"It's not working!" Miriallia cried on Cagalli's shoulder and hugged her for comfort. Cagalli patted her back tenderly. Her mind was also blank on how to fix her friend's problem.

After changing their clothes, with Dearka clad in Miriallia's shirt while Miriallia clad in some clothes that Cagalli brought from her house, they all sat on the living room in silence. Nothing was heard except the sound of clock's ticking, faintly.

"You know, I have this backup plan because I'm not really sure that your 'Jumping off the bridge plan' would do" Cagalli started. Her voice was calm but she sounded uncertain.

Dearka looked at Cagalli while wrapping himself in blanket. He was still shivering from coldness and having a small, thin frame wasn't any help at all, "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to bring both of you to Kira" Cagalli answered him.

"Kira?" Miriallia turned to look at her friend. It had been a while since she last heard of him.

"Who's Kira?" asked Dearka.

Miriallia looked at him blankly, "Cagalli's twin brother. He's a scientist"

"Scien-tist?" his eyes widened.

"Yup, my brother is a scientist. So I thought maybe he can do some check up on you two and analyse whatever the fuck is wrong"

Dearka tightened the wrap on his body, "No. I don't want to be guinea pig for a mad scientist"

"Kira is not mad. Superficial weirdo is the better term" Miriallia chuckled softly. She still remembered all his weird inventions. Although she wasn't a fan of his inventions, she always adored him like a sister would do to her younger brother. Probably, because Cagalli always acted like a tough big sis to him, she was also influenced to be some kind of sister to him.

"There you have it. A weirdo! Adios!" Dearka mocked a goodbye wave at the girls.

"I said, let him have a check up on you two. I wouldn't let him force you to drink weird liquids or whatnot!" Cagalli was beginning to be annoyed at Dearka's lack of morale. One more retaliation from him, she'd introduce him to her fist.

"And I thought jumping off the bridge was a bad idea" he added again, oblivious to the fact that it made Cagalli mad.

Cagalli turned to her best friend, "Miri, can I punch that face?"

"No! That's still my face"

* * *

The next day, they dropped Toohru at his kindergarten first, before heading towards Kira's home or rather, personal lab, which was located in the outskirt of Heliopolis. The bumpy road that led to Kira's place successfully made Cagalli to spent her unproductive 2 hours of driving by cussing and swearing at the bad condition of the road. Being her best friend for almost ten years, Miriallia was already invulnerable at Cagalli's awesome language while for Dearka, he rather spent his time by watching the trees that they passed by than listening to the blonde's endless rant.

Fortunately, they arrived at Kira's bungalow sooner than they expected and Dearka exhaled in admiration at the avant garde bungalow. He never really had in his mind that a scientist would have a house as beautiful as this one. He thought all scientists lived in a normal looking house.

"Look at what the mud did to my tires!" the blonde said as she looked at her car's tires that were covered in thick, reddish brown mud.

"That's nasty" Dearka commented insincerely. He didn't have anything to do with it after all. He didn't care at all.

"_Tsk_… I need to wash these later. Come on Miri" Cagalli said while leading both Miriallia and Dearka to Kira's front door. They walked on a brick-paved walkway, passing by a greenery garden until they arrived on Kira's wooden door. Cagalli rang the doorbell ten times before a man with a white lab coat opened the door. This man had a dark beige skin tone and dark brown messy hair. And Dearka noted that this man almost had a same shade of purple eyes as his.

"Sorry, I was busy in the basement la—!"

The man's apology was cut short when Cagalli pinched his nose hard. Miriallia chuckled as she watched Cagalli began to nag at him mercilessly.

"Hi Mir! It's been a while right?" the man moved past Cagalli ignoring her endless nag and walked towards Dearka.

"I'm not done yet, Kira!" Cagalli put her hands on her waist while glaring at her brother.

"Right, right, I got what you want to say. You'll get more wrinkles if you don't stop ranting" he shrugged, implying that he didn't even gave a cent for his sister's rage.

Kira stood in front of Dearka and whispered to him. "How did you even tolerate with her all these years, Mir?"

Dearka wasn't surprised when Kira assumed that he was Miriallia and decided to play along, "I know right? How did you even survive with her when you were in the same womb with her for nine months?"

Kira patted his shoulder, "Nah... only an agonizing seven months in womb with her"

* * *

When Kira raised one of his eyebrows, Dearka realized that the twin really did have some physical similarity. Of course that earlier, he doubted whether these Hibikis were really twin or not since they were strikingly different, be it by personality or anatomical features. Therefore, after one hour sitting in the living room, listening to the twins' verbal fight, he made a quick conclusion that Kira and Cagalli were like chess pieces where Cagalli was the white Hibiki while Kira was the black Hibiki and both of them were _mentally ill_ in their own unique way.

"So, you're saying this girl…" Kira walked and tapped Dearka's shoulder lightly, "…which is my friend of course, actually is a guy and the real Mir is currently in that guy" Kira cracked a disbelief smile on his face. "It's about time for you to abandon ship, sis. Your jokes aren't funny anymore"

Miriallia sighed tiredly, "I'm not a guy… How many times do I have to say this?"

"Hon, although it's hard me to say this, but trust me, no one will believe some soul-swap story especially in this C.E era" Dearka crossed his arms and flashed a toothy smile at Miriallia. Of course, the best respond that he got was death glares by Miriallia herself.

Kira rubbed his chin before alternately stared at Miriallia and Dearka. Then, he reached for his calendar on the table, "Today is not 1st April, if I'm not mistaken"

Cagalli snatched the calendar from him and smacked his head with it. "Of course it's not, dumbass! Oh Dammit! And here I am thinking that you could figure out a way to solve Miri's problem!"

Kira stepped backwards, "Fine. I'll see what I can do. No need to grace me with your saliva drizzles. Sheesh… some _thing_ remains barbaric even after married"

"_Bla bla bla_ whatever Kira. Now, how long do you think you'll take to examine them or whatever nonsense that you'll do to them?"

"How should I know? It depends" her younger brother gave her an _I-don't-care_ shrugs.

"What the heck did she mean by 'whatever nonsense?' You won't like… skewer or bloody operate us, right?" asked Dearka to Kira, nervously. His eyes darted around the room to find an escape route.

Kira chuckled comically, "Of course not Mir, eh… I mean Der…wait, what's your name again?"

"His name is Dearka" Miriallia cut off before Dearka could even say a word.

"What she said" Dearka nodded as he pointed his index finger to Miriallia.

"Okay Dearka, I'll give you a guarantee that I won't…" he made imaginary quotation marks before continuing, "…bloody operate you. I promised" Kira patted Dearka's and Miriallia's shoulder good-humouredly.

Because Dearka and Miriallia looked really relieved at Kira's statement, Cagalli decided that she shouldn't tell the both of them that she just saw Kira crossed his fingers behind his back.

Maybe she should just kept it as a secret for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **

Anyone still sticking to this crazy story? Lol... thank you for the reviewers, silent readers and sorry for the late update. I hope the grammatical errors aren't too much.

Happy new year!


End file.
